Duel Academy
by Raymanly73
Summary: Basically this is a story I made up when I was bored. I'm a huge Syrus fan so lame, I know, so I was I should write a story. This is about Jaden, Caitlin aka new character and Syrus at the Duel Academy. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Duel Academy

_By Raymanly73_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any other animated characters in this story. P.O.V. stands for Point Of View, in case you're confused_.

Caitlin's P.O.V.

BRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG! Caitlin's alarm clock went off. Groaning, she hit the alarm button to shut it up. She warily glanced at the time. It was 4:00 a.m. She shot the clock an angry glare. It had woken her up an hour earlier than it was supposed to, but she guessed it was for the best. After all, it would take a while to get ready to go to the Duel Academy up North. Sighing, she slowly climbed out of bed and headed to take a shower. Her mind wandered onto how the school would be. _'I wonder if I'll have any friends... I wonder what section I'll be placed in…definitely not Obelisk Blue… maybe Ra Yellow…' _Caitlin thought. She quickly snapped out of her daze and turned the shower off and put some black slacks and a blue turtleneck on. She brushed her hair and put on her glasses. She then studied herself in the mirror. Looking back at her was a girl of about 14 years of age, with green-blue eyes and brown-blonde hair. Her glasses shielded her eyes, so her eye-color was a bit faded than it would have been had she not had any glasses. She sighed. She looked the same everyday, but everyday she would look in the mirror as if to expect to see someone else there. _'Plain. That's me. Plain, plain, plain.' _She thought dismally. She took out two suitcases, which were blue. She chose the clothes she was most likely going to wear and piled those into one suitcase. Then, the carefully chose some books from her small library in her room and put them in the other suitcase, as well as some notebooks, pens, and pencils. She also packed her laptop and her flute. Satisfied, she started to close the suitcase. Then she remembered that she needed to bring the obvious: a blanket, a sleeping bag, a pillow, a hairbrush, toothbrush, a cup, and toothpaste. She ran to her bathroom and grabbed the items as well as a towel, and crammed them into the second suitcase. She thought back to the items she packed, making sure she had everything. Satisfied, she grabbed her brown purse, which had her Duel Master cards, the Duel Master rulebook, and her game mat. She was now ready to go. "Mom, I'm going to the train station now! I'll write to you later, okay?" Caitlin yelled as she started to grab her coat as she was opening the door. "Call me when you get there!" Caitlin heard her Mom call after her. "I will!" Caitlin yelled back, and then she went out of her door, ready to go to Duel Academy.

Syrus's P.O.V.

"Syrus. Syrus, wake up! WAKE UP!" Syrus slowly opened his eyes. He yawned, and then he saw who was screaming at him. It was his roommate, Jaden. "Wha—what's the matter?" Syrus asked as he yawned. "What do you _mean_, 'what's the matter'! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TODAY IS?" Jaden asked excitedly. "Umm…" Syrus glanced at the calendar hanging on their wall. "Monday?" "Yes, it's Monday, but not just _any _Monday! Today is the day when new duelists come into the Academy!" Jaden exclaimed. "Oh, I remember now! Yeah, yeah… um, so, where are we supposed to go again?" Syrus asked sheepishly. "We have to go to the duel arena to watch the new comers duel. Duh, Syrus!" Jaden replied sarcastically. When Jaden saw Syrus's face fall, he ruffled his hair lightly and laughed. "I'm kidding! Come on, let's go!" Jaden laughed as he tugged Syrus out of bed. Syrus quickly pulled on his Slifer Red uniform and ran after Jaden into the arena. _'I wonder why Jadens' so excited. It's not that exciting. Maybe we'll get a new roommate… or some new friends. Maybe a girl… Snap out of it, Syrus. What girl would like you? Well, might as well sit back and watch'_ Syrus thought. He directed his attention towards the arena. "First up, Caitlin Lumpkin!" the commenter roared into the speaker. All of the girls and a few boys cheered, even they had no idea who was going to come up. Syrus personally found this unusual, for they had no idea who the person was. Then he realized that they just wanted to give the girl some encouragement to beat whoever she was going to be dueling. "She will be dueling against… Bastion Misawa!" The commenter declared. More cheers followed after Bastion's name was announced. He was pretty popular, being in Ra Yellow and all._ 'I hope this Caitlin girl knows what she's up against. Bastion is a pretty good dueler!' _Syrus thought. Then, Syrus's eyes fell on the girl, what's her name... Oh, yeah, Caitlin. She was pretty, with brown/blonde hair and blue-green eyes that were covered by her glasses. She looked pretty nervous, but smiled as she shook hands with Bastion before they dueled. Then her expression changed as it was suddenly filled with determination. It was a bit frightening, but Syrus knew that the duel wouldn't last all that long. "Okay, duelists ready? Now, let's DUEL!" the commenter bellowed into the microphone as everyone screamed and cheered for their favorite duelist. "Yeah! This should be a good duel, huh Syrus? Syrus?" Jaden waved his hand in front of Syrus's face. "Dude, you okay?" But Syrus wasn't listening. He was focusing on Caitlin, and Bastion. _'I hope she gets in the Duel Academy. I have a feeling that things will change this year… a big feeling.'_

Caitlin's P.O.V.

_'Oh my gosh, I don't stand a chance! I've heard this guy is really good. No, no. Not the thing to think now. I can beat him, I know I can! Just need to focus… Focus…now, just need to get some lucky cards…or some not so lucky cards… STOP IT! Stop with the self-doubt! It doesn't matter if you know what the card does, it matters how you play it.' _Caitlin thought. Her face filled with determination, she took the top five cards from her deck. _'Hmm… not bad. Let's see…whoa! This monster has 4000 attack points! I could win this duel in one card! Wait a minute… I need to have another card with over 2000 attack points to summon it… wow, I am lucky today…' _Caitlin was amazed. She had never been all that lucky before, so she was pretty happy about her hand. "I play Summoned Skull and Dark Magician! And with _this _card, Pulverization, I can fuse them together to summon—Skull Magician! Now, attack his life points with everything you've got!" Since Skull Magician now had 4000 attack points, and since at the beginning of the match they each had had 4000 life points, this match was one of the shortest ever recorded, leaving the crowd speechless. Then, the crowd went wild. Caitlin was grinning wide, she was very happy she got into the academy! Bastion looked at her and smiled. "Well played. Well, now I won't have to worry about what to play!" Bastion laughed. "Um, thanks!" Caitlin said, still smiling. She was still a bit dazed. _'This seems too easy… well, at least I won!' _Caitlin suddenly noticed someone in the crowd, a boy with light blue hair and small spectacles who was gazing down at her. When he noticed that she had noticed that he had been staring at her, he quickly looked away. _'I wonder who that was.' _She thought. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the mystery boy and his brown-haired friend run out of the arena. "Congratulations, uh… Caitlin! You are now in…" the commenter began as he read off a card he held in his hand. "Slifer Red!" people cheered, but not as loudly as before. Caitlin's heart sank. _'Slifer Red? That's the lowest class! I don't understand… I got good grades in school… and I won that match! Whatever…I'll get good grades here and get better. Just because I'm in the lowest dorm doesn't mean I can't rise up and get higher. I'll have a great year here, I just know it!'_

Syrus's P.O.V.

_'I can't believe what a fool I made out of myself out there! She probably thinks I am a freak or something. But, man… that was some cool dueling! Even thought it only lasted a minute, but still! She's probably going to be in Ra Yellow. Why am I thinking about her? I don't even know her!' _Syrus thought. "Sy? SY! Snap out of it, will you! Why were you staring at that girl? Helloooo?" Jaden snapped his fingers in front of Syrus's face. "What? Oh, sorry Jaden. I was thinking…" Syrus's voice trailed off. Jaden suddenly smiled slyly. "You like that girl, don't you?" Jaden asked mischievously. Syrus went pink. "No, why do you say that?" Syrus asked quietly. "Oh, come on! You were _staring _at her! ATTENTION WORLD, SYRUS HAS A GIRLFRIEND! SYRUS HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Jaden cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "Shut up, will you?" Syrus clamped his hand on Jason's mouth to shut him up. Jaden grinned. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Jaden promised, still grinning. Syrus narrowed his eyes. It was obvious that he didn't believe Jaden. "Hey, come on! I won't tell," Jaden said sincerely. "Hmm… well, okay," Syrus said, still unsure. "Let's go to our dorm. Maybe we'll get another roommate!" Jaden exclaimed, trying to brighten things up. "Yeah…" Syrus replied, not really caring. His mind had wandered off again, and I think we all can guess where… _'I wonder if we will have a new roommate… I don't think that would be all that great, really. It's squished enough with three people. Well, I wonder if I'll have any classes with Caitlin… I wonder what type of cards she has… Syrus, get a grip! YOU. DON'T. KNOW. HER. I HAVE to stop doing this…' _Syrus thought grimly, and before he knew it, he was standing in front of his dorm door. "Well, you ready buddy? When we open this door, we'll find out if we have a new roomy. Now, I'll count to three, and then we'll open the door. One. Two. THREE!" Jaden yelled as he threw open the door. However, when he did, Syrus and Jaden gasped in shock. "_Alexis?_" Syrus gasped. But, as he looked closer, he realized that it wasn't Alexis. It was—"Caitlin? Um, what are _you _doing here?" Jaden asked, confused. "Oh, um…" Caitlin went slightly pink. "Is this room number…" she glanced at a piece of paper, one that Mr. Crowler probably gave her. "Is this room number one thirteen?" she asked finally. "Um… yes," Jaden said in disbelief. "Well, this is supposed to be my room. Dr. Crowler, I mean after the duel, he gave me this slip of paper that had my room number on it," Caitlin said uncertainly. "Well, okay then! YAY FOR THE NEW ROOMY!" Jaden yelled, pulling Syrus and Caitlin into a hug. Syrus and Caitlin went pink, but were smiling.

Caitlin's P.O.V.

_'I can't believe Mr. Crowler gave me this dorm! Not that there is anything wrong with the boys or anything, but… well, fourteen year-old girls don't share dorms with 15 year-old boys. It's just not how things are done. Well, Jaden doesn't seem to mind.' _Caitlin thought. "Well, um, I guess I'll sleep…" she looked around the room. "Um, where do _you _guys sleep? Then it might be easier for me to decide where I'm going to sleep." "Well, Chumley sleeps on the top bunk, and I sleep on the bottom bunk. Syrus sleeps… um… I think he sleeps in a sleeping bag somewhere…" Jaden said uncertainly, looking around. "Well, I'll sleep here then," Caitlin said, choosing the corner farthest from everyone. She lugged her suitcases and started to unpack. She took out her sleeping bag, her pillow, and her blanket. Then she took out her books and placed them in a pile next to her sleeping bag. Finally, she put all of her pens and pencils into the cup she had brought with her and put that next to her pile of notebooks that she had made. She was going to leave her clothes in the suitcase; whenever she needed them she would simply open up the suitcase and pick out what she was going to wear. Then, something struck her: _'Oh no! Where will I change?'_ she thought nervously. She knew it would be too awkward to ask the guys were the bathroom was… she decided that she would just wander around until she found it. How hard could it be? As she found, it wasn't all that hard. It was just down the hall. She changed into her nightgown, and went back to the dorm. "Well, it's getting late. I'm going to bed," she said. "Good night, Caitlin," Syrus replied in a shy voice. Caitlin smiled. "Thanks, Syrus," she said. Syrus blushed and went into his sleeping bag and hid behind a book. Caitlin smiled to herself. _'Syrus seems like a cool guy. Well, tomorrow is going to be a big day… My first day of class!' _Caitlin thought. Then, she tumbled into a deep sleep… the following is a dream _Caitlin was running, running very fast. 'Why am I running? Where am I going' were her only thoughts. Finally, she came to a stop. She was in front of an abandoned dorm, right at the mouth of the forest. 'I wonder what's in here…' she thought to herself as she slowly crept inside of the room. "Finally, you have arrived. Now, you shall never leave!" cried a booming voice. "Who—who's there?" Caitlin managed to cry out in a shaky voice. But no one answered, only an evil laugh. "Soon your soul shall be mine!" the voice cried again, and before she knew what was happening, Caitlin was tumbling into darkness… _"AHH!" Caitlin screamed as she awoke with a start. She was trembling, and her face was drenched with sweat. "Wha—what's the matter? Caitlin, what's wrong?" Syrus asked, concerned. "Oh, um, it's nothing, Syrus. Just had a, um, bad dream, that's all," Caitlin said sheepishly. "Well, if you're sure you're okay…" Syrus said uncertainly. "I'm fine. See you in the morning," Caitlin said quickly. "Yeah… yeah, see you in the morning," Syrus replied, deep in thought.

Syrus's P.O.V.

_'That was weird… I wonder what made Caitlin so scared… well, maybe I'll ask her in the morning, if I have the guts to do it. Jaden sure is a deep sleeper… How could you not hear her scream? Well, I'd better get some rest if I'm going to manage to do anything in class tomorrow. Maybe I'll have a dream of some sort… well, time to stop this and go to bed…' _Syrus thought, as he slowly drifted to sleep… _5 hours hater… _"Sy… SY! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Jaden started to shake Syrus awake. "Come on, time for class! Well, almost time for class… wake up, will you!" Jaden yelled in Syrus's ear. "AHH! Ow… Jaden, you didn't have to scream in my ear… okay, I'm getting up already!" Syrus groaned as he rolled out of bed and tugged on his jeans, yellow turtleneck and red jacket. "Happy now?" Syrus asked sarcastically. "Yep," Jaden grinned. "C'mon, we're going to be late for class!" Jaden exclaimed as he pulled Syrus out of the room. "Hey, wait a minute! What about Caitlin?" Syrus asked. "She's already there. She got up earlier than usual, said something about going for a walk and meeting us in class or something… hurry up, will you?" Jaden said briskly. "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" Syrus replied. Soon, they were in their seats, waiting for Mr. Crowler to come in to class. Syrus scanned the room, looking for Caitlin. "Jaden, I don't see her. I think we should look for her," Syrus whispered. "And look where?" Jaden asked impatiently. "Syrus, did it ever occur to you that she just might be in a different class?" Jaden asked. "Jaden, you know as well as I do that that couldn't be true! She has the exact same schedule as us, because if she didn't, she wouldn't be in out dorm, now, would she?" Syrus pointed out. "Oh, um, yeah…" Jaden replied sheepishly. "But we can't sneak out of Crowler's class! He'd have our heads for sure!" Jaden whispered. "He already wants us expelled. It won't matter if we skip class one more time," Syrus said in a determined voice. Jaden hesitated, then, "Okay, let's go." Syrus and Jaden crept past the herds of students rushing in, rushing to get to their seats before Mr. Crowler came back. Jaden and Syrus got out of the classroom successfully, and then ran outside before anyone saw them. "Okay, now where should we go?" Jaden asked breathlessly. "Hmmm… well, how about we go to the woods? It has a pathway there, and not many people use it. If Caitlin wanted to go for a walk alone, then that'd be the place to go," Syrus said, and then started running towards the woods. When they finally got there, they heard a scream.

_Author's note: Okay, I know the story sucks, bad. -- Did it when I was bored, but I will continue it! PLEASE REVIEW! Then I'll know whether or not I should continue or not, and anything you could suggest to make the story not suck so much would be appreciated highly!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any other related characters**_

_Oh my gosh, sorry this is so short! Please review!****_

Caitlin's P.O.V.

_'I just need to get away for a while… okay, Caitlin, you know that's not the reason you're here. It's because of that stupid dream. I wonder if there really is an abandoned dorm here…' _Caitlin thought as she slowly crept into the building. It was quite a shabby place, and very dark, very quiet. _'I don't do fear, I don't do fear, I don't do fear!' _ She ran her hands over the walls to keep her balance, and suddenly felt something, like a button of some kind. She pushed it, maybe it would be light of some kind… suddenly, the ground underneath her started to tremble. Caitlin was stunned, too afraid to move. The ground shook harder, and Caitlin finally came to her senses and started running, running like she had never ran before. Now, Caitlin wasn't exactly what you'd call athletic, but she could run like the wind when she really wanted to. She rounded a corner, and stopped to catch her breath, when she heard someone breathing-- and it wasn't her. Slowly, she turned around, and a hand roughly grabbed her. She screamed, but the figure clamped its hand over her mouth. _"You are a pretty one. You'll be good bait for what I have in store for those Slifer Reds'…Now, this won't hurt a bit, but you may feel… lost," _a rough voice said greedily. Caitlin tried to pull away, but instead she was hit against the wall, hard. _"Don't try to escape, you're just hurting yourself," _the voice said again in fake sincerity. Mind racing, Caitlin frantically tried to think of means of escaping. She jabbed her elbow into the man's (or maybe it was an it…) chest and he howled with pain and dropped her. Caitlin ran, but the man grabbed her. _"That's it, no more games," _he said loudly and thrust her into a wall. Caitlin's glasses broke and fell to the floor. Before the man had a chance to clamp his hand over her mouth again, she screamed at the top of her lungs. _"SHUT UP! YOU IDIOT!" _the man screamed and hit her. Caitlin now had a deep cut in her cheek, but she didn't care. The man cursed under his breath and thrust her into a small and very dark room. _"Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll be a good little girl and stay quiet. If not, I'd love to show you some of my knives… they're really large and beautiful…" _the man snickered, and slammed the door, leaving Caitlin alone in the darkness. Caitlin was scared, but suddenly thought back to what her father had once said,_ "Caitlin, I know you're upset, but I have to go to war. It's for our country. I need you here to take care of your mother and little Jeremie too. I need you to be a brave soldier. No matter what happens, it will turn out all right in the end." _But, it hadn't turned out all right in the end. Ever since her father died, Caitlin knew that she had to stay strong. That's what she had to do now, but this time it was harder. Caitlin put her back against a wall, and cried silently.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any other related characters. Special thanks to my friend Lisa for helping me with the duel scenes. Thanks! _**

Syrus's P.O.V.

"CAITLIN!" Syrus screamed as he ran into the woods. He heard Jaden call after him, but Syrus didn't care. Syrus kept running until he saw a large, old, dark building. Syrus stopped in awe. "Whoa," Syrus breathed. Syrus slowly walked into the building. Inside it was cold, damp, and smelled like something that was rotting. _'I sure hope Caitlin's okay,' _Syrus thought. He walked down a corridor, and heard something… like someone crying. "Caitlin?" Syrus whispered. He ran towards the sound, and tried to open the door. Of course, it was locked. Syrus groaned aggregately. He pounded on the door. "Caitlin? Caitlin, are you in there?" Syrus asked loudly. The crying suddenly stopped. "Sy—Syrus?" Caitlin's voice sounded so sad, so alone. "Caitlin! What is this place? Who did this to you?" Syrus demanded. "Oh, Syrus, I'm so sorry!" Caitlin sobbed. "I am truly an idiot. Ever since that horrible nightmare, I had a feeling that I should come to this terrible place. Syrus," Caitlin said, urgency suddenly in her voice. "Run away, _now_, before it's too late!" Syrus was taken aback. "What do you mean?" Syrus asked, concerned. Before Caitlin could answer, a mysterious voice filled the room. _"Now, now, Caitlin… what did I say about talking to strangers?" _the voice said in false sweetness. "You said nothing," Caitlin muttered. _"What was that?" _the voice said, suddenly in a very threatening tone. "Nothing, nothing…" Caitlin said. _"I thought so. Now, who are you?" _the voice said, suddenly directing at Syrus. "I'm Syrus. What have you done to Caitlin?" Syrus demanded. _"Me? I haven't done anything to your precious Caitlin. Nothing yet, anyway. Soon she'll be mine to keep, with the power of the Shadow realm, unless… of course, you'd like to duel for her,"_ the voice said slyly. "And treat Caitlin like a trophy? No way," Syrus said sternly. _"Fine. I guess you don't care about your little girlfriend," _the voice said. "She's not my girlfriend!" Syrus shouted, blushing furiously. "Fine, we'll do it _your _way. Let's duel!" Syrus shouted. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared. Syrus guessed it was the source of the voice. He snapped his fingers, and Caitlin appeared. "Caitlin!" Syrus cried. _"Don't go near her, unless you want her dead," _the voice said lazily, and Caitlin was immediately entwined in thick ropes and knocked unconscious. _"Now, let's get this duel going."_ Author's note: the following is the duel, with the names (the mysterious person will be referred to as 'it') of whose turn it is currently.

.:Syrus:. Syrus drew his first five cards and looked at what he had drawn. _'Wow… not so lucky this time. I sure hope I can do this…' _Syrus thought. "First I summon Beaver Warrior in attack mode! Beaver Warrior, attack his life points!" Syrus shouted. The mysterious man's life points went down to 2800. "And I put this card face-down," Syrus said. "You will pay for that one!" the man growled menacingly.

.:It:. The man looked down at his hand and smiled. "I summon the Man Eating Treasure Chest in attack mode! And I summon Flame Manipulator in defense mode," he said carefully, still smiling. "Now, Man Eating Treasure Chest, attack Beaver Warrior!" Beaver Warrior was destroyed, and Syrus's life points went down to 3600.

.:Syrus:. "I summon Spike Bot in attack mode!" Syrus cried. "Now, Spike Bot, attack Man Eating Treasure Chest!" Man Eating Treasure Chest was destroyed, and the mysterious stranger's life points went down to 2000. _'Wow, I might actually have a chance! I'm—I'm winning!' _Syrus thought happily. Suddenly, he noticed something different about Caitlin. She was—becoming transparent. "You cheater! What's happening to Caitlin!" Syrus yelled. _"Easy, now. You see, this duel is boring me, so I decided to speed things up a little. You don't mind that if this duel isn't finished in 20 minutes, your little friend here will be perished to the Shadow Realm? Didn't think so," _the man said slyly. "WHAT!" Syrus cried. _"Oh, come now, don't act so surprised. Don't you know, bad guys don't always like to play fair," _the man said lazilly.

.:It:. The man drew a card, and smiled widely. "I summon Seiyaryu in attack mode! Seiyaru, attack Syrus's life points now!" Syrus's life points went down to 1100. Syrus fell back in pain from the attack, but quickly got up again.

.:Syrus:. _'H…how did he get that card? How am I supposed to beat it?' _Syrus wondered. He glanced at Caitlin. Her body was already half gone, being consumed by the shadow realm. He glanced at his cards. '_Even if I defeat his dragon card, he will still have 100 life points left. He could then use his Flame Manipulator to wipe out the rest of my life points, and Caitlin.' _ "I sacrifice my Spike Bot in order to summon the Unfriendly Amazon attack mode! Now I play this spell card, Reinforcements. This card raises my Unfriendly Amazon's attack points by 500, so now Unfriendly Amazon's attack points are 2500. Now, Unfriendly Amazon, attack Seiyaryu!" Syrus yelled. Seiyaryu was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, leaving the man only with 100 life points. However, the man smiled.

.:It:. _'You fool. Have you forgotten that I have a monster that can take out you along with your monsters in one blow?' _ He shouted triumphantly. _"Now, Flame Manipulator, attack the Unfriendly Amazon!" _"Hold it right there!" shouted Syrus. "You just activated my trap card, Trap Hole! This card destroys any monsters with a defense of 1000 or more. Say bye to your monster, and life points!" _"What? NO!" _the man screamed as the last of his life points disappeared, and he disintegrated. Syrus glanced over at Caitlin, and gasped. All that was left of her was her neck and her head. "Okay, I won fair and square, now let her go!" Syrus screamed, even though he knew no one was there. Syrus ran to Caitlin, and picked her up. She was heavy, but he managed. He ran with her in his arms to the Academy, and burst in the hospital wing. "HELP! THIS GIRL NEEDS HELP, RIGHT NOW!" Syrus gasped as he burst through the door. The nurse stared, wide eyed in fear and shock. "Oh my! Son, there's not much I can do… she's being swarmed by the Shadow Realm," the nurse said sadly. "And you think I don't know that already! Come on, there has to be a way!" Syrus screamed. "Wait… I think she's coming back…" the nurse whispered, and Syrus fixed his gaze onto Caitlin. Slowly, her body was becoming visible again. Soon her whole body was back, but she was still unconscious. Syrus's eyes widened as he saw all of the bruises and cuts that the man had inflicted upon Caitlin. "Caitlin?" Syrus whispered softly, shaking her gently. Slowly, Caitlin's eyes opened. "Sy—Syrus? Where—where am I? What happened?" Caitlin asked as she sat up, rubbing the cut on her cheek. "Um… how can I say this…" said Syrus. "You were…um…kinda...you were being…um…kinda being swallowed up into the Shadow Realm and you just regained consciousness." Syrus said the last sentence in a rush. Caitlin managed a small smile. "How did I get out of the shadow realm?" she asked. "I fought a duel with this evil guy and he freed you when I won. I'm guessing that he was the guy that did this to you." Syrus said as he glanced down at Caitlin's cuts and bruises. "Wow," Caitlin murmured. "You did that… for me?" Syrus nodded, smiling all the while.

_Okay, that's all! I think the story is just about finished now, don't you? Please review! I need more ideas on what to write next… _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any other related characters.**_

_Okay, so the latest review I got in my e-mail inbox convinced me to continue this story. Don't you feel special? LOL ;; Okay, no more rambling, on to the story!_

Caitlin's P.O.V.

Caitlin just couldn't get over the fact that Syrus had saved her life. She believed everything he said, even though she had trouble remembering. It was just… no one had ever done anything like that for her before. Now she sat under a big oak tree, close to the Obelisk Blue dorm. Caitlin gazed at the sky, wondering if Syrus had done that because he would have done it for anybody—or had done it out of love. Caitlin shook her head. She knew that most girls would have immediantly thought it was out of love, because that's what most girls wanted out of life. Caitlin knew all of the love signs, but it was hard for it to sink in. Caitlin's thoughts wandered to her first day at the academy, when she had noticed Syrus gazing at her. Caitlin smiled. She remembered how cute Syrus had looked, with his small glasses almost falling off of his nose, and his light blue hair… Caitlin stopped herself from thinking anything about Syrus like this. She sighed. Unlike most girls, Caitlin had never had a crush before. _'Except for one…' _a sly voice said in her head. Caitlin's eyes went wide, and she closed her eyes tight, trying to forget… Caitlin had had only one crush, this was true. It was in 8th grade, when she was still in junior high. His name had been Bryan. He was a very good student, and wasn't bad looking either. One day, just before the winter dance, he had asked Caitlin to go to the dance with him. Caitlin had been stunned. True, she had a crush on the guy, but in school, she was an invisible wall, one of the people no one notices. Bryan, however, was very popular, and thanks to his good looks, girls adored him. Reluctantly, she had accepted the invitation. On the day of the dance, however, he had taken her on a stroll. Of course, Caitlin's thoughts were on how romantic this was, and she was excited that she might get her first kiss. But, she had been waaay off. Instead, he had attempted to kill her by smashing her skull with a wrench he had put in his pocket, which had been hidden by his jacket. Doing her best to defend herself, something unusual happened. Bryan had suddenly staggered back, and the wrench had been suspended in the air and had hit him with so much force that he was knocked unconscious. Caitlin was very scared, and had ran to her house as quickly as she could. She had, of course, called the police to pick the man up, and he went to jail for a while. She was sure that she had caused the wrench to act that way—it had happened before, but with other things. She had always been very careful about what she thought ever since then, when it had actually hurt someone. She knew that he had tried to kill her, but she felt bad all the same. She remembered the look of hatred on Bryan's face, how fiercely he had said "You'll pay, I'll find you, and I'll kill you!" So, she never had a crush again… but now, it was happening all over again. But, with Syrus. Caitlin also doubted that Syrus would attempt to kill her, as well. Caitlin opened her eyes again, and then heard something, or someone, walking towards her. Slowly, Caitlin turned around. It was Alexis Rhodes. Caitlin had heard about her, and rumor had it that she was quite the dueler, and some people said she had a crush on Jaden. Caitlin turned around again. "Yes?" Caitlin asked dryly without turning around. "Um, hi… you're Caitlin, right? The girl who Syrus Truesdale saved?" Alexis asked, sitting next to Caitlin. "Why?" Caitlin asked sharply, turning to Alexis. Caitlin didn't mean to sound mean, she just wasn't sure about the students from the Obelisk Blue dorm. "Don't worry, I'm good. I'm not like the other Obelisk Blue students, who think they're better than everyone else," Alexis said firmly. Caitlin managed a small smile. "I was wondering, if you might, you know… want a girl to girl talk?" Alexis asked. "Girl to girl?" Caitlin asked, puzzled. Caitlin had never really had all that many friends, and was a bit confused. "You mean talk about out crushes and stuff?" Caitlin raised her eyebrows. Caitlin wasn't completely sure that she wanted to talk about her feelings for people—that was too personal. "Um… okay, I guess," Caitlin said nervously. "Great!" Alexis exclaimed. She was obviously happy. "So, um… what did you want to ask me?" Caitlin asked cautiously. "Do you like Syrus?" Alexis asked excitedly. "Sure. He's a great friend, you know, saving my life and all… even if he hadn't saved my life, I would have liked him," Caitlin responded, glad that the question had been so easy. "No, you don't get it. I mean, do you _love _him," Alexis corrected her. "Um…" Caitlin went red. She had never really thought of it… well, she had, but… "I'm not sure….?" Caitlin had no idea what she should say. Alexis smiled. "You don't know, do you? Well, it's obvious he likes you," Alexis said. "What do you mean?" Caitlin asked quietly, even though she knew what was coming. "Duh, he saved your _life_. He has to like you. And I think more than a friend," Alexis replied in a sly voice. "But _why_? _Why_ does he like me?" Caitlin demanded. "It's not like I'm pretty or anything" Caitlin said furiously. "Yes, you are pretty. You're also smart and a pretty decent dueler," Alexis said. "Yeah, right," Caitlin said sarcastically. "Seriously! You are!" Alexis insisted. "Yeah, whatever," Caitlin muttered. "Look, it's getting kind of late, so I'm going back to my dorm. Thanks for the talk, Alexis. Sorry I'm acting so crabby. I'm just not feeling so great," Caitlin apologized. "It's okay," Alexis smiled. "Well, see you around," Alexis called as she headed off to her dorm. "Yeah, see you around…" Caitlin said quietly as she walked back to her dorm. Caitlin suddenly heard a scream, but it wasn't a girl, and it was coming from _her _dorm. Caitlin ran and threw open the door. Caitlin screamed. _It was Bryan._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any other related characters**_

_Hey dudes… um, yeah… so, this chapter will have some of Teen Titans elements thrown in here, so yeah…none of the characters or anything, just some of the situation from a couple of their episodes…enjoy!_

Syrus's POV

Syrus was under his sleeping bag, thinking. He knew that he liked Caitlin, more than a friend, but this was unnerving. Unnerving, to always wonder if she liked him back, if she ever would, and how it would turn out in the end. Syrus sighed. Suddenly, he heard the door opening. Syrus came out from under his sleeping bag. He saw a boy in front of him, but he had no idea who it was. The boy wasn't in a uniform, and he had brown hair and bright green eyes. "Is this Caitlin's dorm?" the boy asked coldly, scanning the room. "Um, ye—I mean, why?" Syrus stuttered. The boy smiled wryly. "It's a personal matter, kid. You have nothing to do with her, so just stay out of it. Now, I ask you again, is this her dorm?" the boy snapped. Syrus narrowed his eyes. "A personal matter? Who are you?" Syrus demanded. "Look, I don't know what you have with Caitlin, but stay out of it. I just need to see her, okay?" the boy said, annoyance in his voice. "No! Look, Caitlin has never mentioned you, so I don't think—" Syrus was cut short when the boy grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Syrus gasped in pain. "She hasn't talked about me? Did she just think I'd forget what she did to me? DID SHE!" The boy screamed at Syrus as if he thought that Syrus would know the answer. Suddenly the door burst opened. "Bryan? Put Syrus down!" Caitlin screamed. "Oh, I will. Don't know why you care about the little twerp, though," Bryan sneered as he dropped Syrus to the ground. Syrus lied there, unmoving. "Syrus!" Caitlin screamed as she ran to Syrus and fell by his side. She turned to Bryan, her eyes streaming with tears of anger. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Caitlin screamed. "Why? You're asking me WHY? I'll tell you why. Because of _you_, I've had to spend my days in prison for three _years_. THREE YEARS!" Bryan roared, and he picked Caitlin up and threw her across the room with so much force that the picture that once hung on that wall came crashing down. Caitlin's face now had cuts strewn everywhere from the crushed glass. "Bryan, please stop! Killing me or anyone won't solve anything!" Caitlin cried desperately. "Oh, won't it?" Bryan asked nastily, a gleam in his eye. "Oh, but it will. If I kill you, I won't have to deal with you in my life. Or, maybe I should kill your little boy friend here first…" Bryan gestured to Syrus. "Syrus?" Caitlin whispered. "Is that his name? Whatever, it won't matter what his damn name is… as long as you're both dead, I can move on."

_Author's Note: Whoohoo! Another cilff hanger for ya. Please review! _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any other related characters**_

_Okies, so this is the next part of the story. Kind of crappy, but oh well. Enjoy peoples and review! _

Caitlin's POV

Caitlin couldn't believe that Bryan was here. Caitlin angrily wiped the tears on her cheek with the back of her hand. "Bryan, don't you dare to anything to him!" Caitlin yelled as her anger started to build up inside of her. She could feel it inside of her, hot and furious. Caitlin's eyes grew wide, she knew that the angrier she grew, the more dangerous her powers became. "Why shouldn't I? Wow, you're more pathetic than I thought. Falling for this dork," Bryan sneered, kicking Syrus. "Bryan, why? Why did you try to kill me all of those years ago?" Caitlin cried. "You're seriously asking me this? What do you mean why did I do that to you! I did it because of "Bryan, why? Why did you try to kill me all of those years ago?" Caitlin cried. "You're seriously asking me this? What do you mean why did I do that to you! I did it because of _you, _you were so perfect, pretty, smart, but you thought that you were so poor, so indifferent and misunderstood. You have no idea how it feels to be that way. _No idea. _Me, I was popular, the coolest guy in school. But then _you _came, and people started to notice you," Bryan exclaimed angrily. Caitlin stared at him. "Bryan, that's not true! I was never popular in school!" Caitlin cried earnestly. "Duh, the popular people would never admit how cool you were, being a nobody. So I had the job to destroy you. Us, we can't have competition, none at all, and believe it or not, you posed a threat, even though you were the wimpiest thing on this Earth. Even wimpier now that I have met your boyfriend," Bryan said as he threw Syrus a disgusted look. Caitlin was in shock. She had no idea people were so hungry for power, no idea at all. Then, Caitlin was furious. That was a very stupid reason to want to kill someone, and kind of scary too. Caitlin glared at him, then she ran towards him and jabbed her elbow as hard as she could into his stomach. Taken by surprise, Bryan doubled over and fell to the ground. Caitlin ran to Syrus, checking his heartbeat. Syrus was still alive, but just barely. Caitlin picked him up, well, tried to anyway, and ran out of the dorm and into the woods. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! What have I done? This is my entire fault! No, no no!" Caitlin cried as she set Syrus gently to the ground. Tears streamed down her face and splashed to the ground. Caitlin didn't bother to wipe them away. Caitlin pulled her self together, well, more or less. _'Caitlin, stop! You have to try and save him! Let's hope I can perform CPR correctly…' _Caitlin thought nervously. Caitlin held Syrus's nose, took a bug breath, and breathed into Syrus. She did this three times, and then just sat next to him, holding his hand and crying softly. "Syrus, please don't leave! Please… no! It's all of my fault that Bryan came… all of my fault!" Caitlin sobbed. Suddenly, she stopped crying as she saw Syrus's hand move slightly. Caitlin dropped Syrus's hand and stared at him, tears still in her eyes. She held her breath, praying for him to wake up. She slowly saw Syrus open his eyes, and look at her. "Syrus! Oh my God, you're alive! Oh, Syrus, I'm so sorry!" Caitlin sobbed as she grabbed him in a hug. Syrus went red. "Caitlin, it wasn't your fault… that man, he just came in the dorm looking for you," Syrus stammered, pulling away. "I know Syrus. He tried to kill me a few years ago, for a stupid reason, and because of that, I put you in danger," Caitlin said sadly, eyes still glimmering with tears. Syrus looked at her in concern. He looked like he was about to say something, but Caitlin stopped him. "Syrus, if we're going to survive, we have to get away from here, somewhere safe," Caitlin said quickly. Syrus nodded in agreement, and they both stood up and began to run to the abandoned dorm. Caitlin was hesitant to enter, but when Syrus said that the mysterious man from before was gone, she entered in with him. "About time you two showed up," a bored voice said behind him. "Now, you didn't think you could leave without meeting my little friend here?" Bryan asked in mock sadness. In his hand, he held what was none other than a gun.

_Author's note: Ha ha! I'm so evil, I know… another cliff hanger for ya'! _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not use Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any other related characters**_

_Author's note: Hi peoples! Sorry I took so long in updating… Anyway, enjoy! _

Syrus's POV

Syrus's eyes widened in shock. He had no idea that this guy wanted to kill Caitlin so badly. _'We just need to manage to calm him down a bit, and then Caitlin and I can run away! But, I wonder why Caitlin is looking at her hands that way… she looks so scared… well, I don't blame her' _Syrus thought to himself. "_That's _your friend? Wow, I really must have ruined your social life," Caitlin said sarcastically, even though her voice was a little shaky. Bryan sneered. "Yeah, this is my friend. And you know what? It serves me well, _really _well. Care to see a demonstration?" Bryan asked. Bryan lunged at Syrus. "STOP!" Caitlin screamed, and she fell to the floor, shaking. "Don't worry, it won't last long," Bryan said, shrugging. Caitlin couldn't hold it inside of her any longer, and then, all of her fear and anger came bursting out of her. The walls shook, and pieces of plaster began to fall from the ceiling. Bryan's eyes widened, and he dropped Syrus. "I'm getting out of here!" Bryan screamed. Caitlin's hair was all around her face, and her eyes were completely white, and a white circle was on her stomach, and then grew bigger and bigger until in consumed her entire body. Syrus watched all of this is both fear and confusion. He had no idea that Caitlin wielded so much power, that her past was so violent. Syrus knew that the place would come down very soon, but instead he ran to Caitlin. "Caitlin! Caitlin, stop it! Stop, the whole place is going to come down!" Syrus screamed. However, the walls shook harder, and even though Syrus tried to grab her, he grabbed nothing but air. Syrus refused to leave, before an unexpected burst of air hit him and sent him flying out of the dorm. Syrus lay where he had fallen in a daze, before he remembered Caitlin. "NO!" he screamed, but it was too late: The whole building had collapsed. Syrus tried to scream, but no sound came out of his mouth. He ran to the now destroyed building, and scanned the area. Dust was in the air, and there were huge pieces of plaster and concrete everywhere. He saw something glinting, and he ran to it. It was a necklace, a simple black cord with a white crystal hung from it. Syrus examined it closer, and he saw a small engraving on it: _C.L. True Love Lasts Forever. 'This must be Caitlin's necklace! She must be around here somewhere…'_ Syrus thought hopefully, and then he immediately started digging through the pieces of plaster. "Caitlin? Are you here? Answer me!" Syrus called out, but no answer came. _'Face it Syrus, no one could have survived that. She's dead.' _a voice in Syrus's head said. _'Shut up! No, she's not! And I'm going to keep looking for her until I find her!' _Syrus thought angrily. Then, he saw her. Not under the plaster, but in the place he had just been before. Syrus gasped, and then ran to her. "CAITLIN!" Syrus screamed. But Caitlin was unconscious, and her jeans and Slifer Red jacket were all torn, and her face was covered in cuts. Syrus groaned and fell to his knees. "No!" Syrus screamed at the sky. Tears streamed down his face, and he angrily wiped them away, but more came. Syrus slumped down in defeat. "Syrus… Syrus, please don't cry over me… at least you're safe…" a quiet voice said, followed by a gasp of pain. Syrus whipped his head to Caitlin's body, and saw that her eyes were open a bit, and she was smiling, but in pain. Syrus gasped. "Caitlin! Oh my God, we have to get you to a hospital!" Syrus cried. "No, she's not going anywhere," a voice said behind them. It was Bryan, but his face was horrible. The skin had peeled off, and it was incredibly bloody. However, it didn't seem like Bryan noticed any of this. Bryan had a maniacal grin on his face, and he still had the gun. "She's staying here, and you are too, you little shrimp! You're BOTH going to die, and there isn't anyone for miles around to stop me!" Bryan screamed crazily, and he began to fire bullets everywhere he could see.

_Author's note: Yet, another cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, personally, I like it. Again, I apologize that it took me so long to post this up! _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any other related characters.**_

_Author's note: Here's the next part! Enjoy peoples! Be warned, it's kind of violent. Just in case you're more of the sensitive nature…XD _

Caitlin's POV:

Syrus grabbed Caitlin and pulled both of them under a rather large piece of plaster. Caitlin felt drained; she could hardly speak or breathe. "Syrus… I just want you to know, what happened in the abandoned dorm…" Caitlin began, but Syrus cut her off. "I know, Caitlin. And it's okay. I don't care if you have powers or not, because I—I'll always—" but Syrus didn't get to finish his sentence, for a bullet shot him in the shoulder. _Author's interruption: I know, so evil of me… stupid Bryan… Ruining the moment… Okay, back to the story: _Syrus cried out in pain, and fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his wound. Caitlin screamed. "Bryan, STOP! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Caitlin cried. "Why? Am I HURTING YOU, CAITLIN? AM I!" Bryan screamed insanely. Streams of tears poured down Caitlin's face, and her cuts were still bleeding (and they hurt like heck, too), but suddenly, she didn't care anymore. She had once read somewhere that when someone is consumed by their fury, they forget everything and everyone around them. Well, that's what was happening to Caitlin right now. She forgot all about the Duel Academy, how she had almost died, everything, but just wanted to kill Bryan, for everything he had done to Syrus and her. She screamed in rage and hurtled towards him, using all of her strength to knock him down and take the gun away from him. Bryan was taken completely by surprise, and lay where Caitlin had knocked him down for a couple seconds before getting up again. However, the time he had spent on the ground had been just enough for Caitlin to grab him gun. She pointed it at him, her face twisted in rage, her hair drenched and surrounding her face. "Now, go away, and don't you **_dare_** come back here again, you understand?" Caitlin said firmly, glaring at him. Bryan didn't look at her; he just kept his eyes on the gun next to his head. Caitlin knew that she would have never fired; she couldn't kill anyone, no matter what they had done, unless it was absolutely necessary. However, Bryan didn't seem to see this. Bryan's eyes went wide in shock, and he slowly backed away. "I'm outta' here, man," he muttered and started running away. "Oh no you don't!" Caitlin snarled and concentrated her powers on him, so that he was suspended in the air. Bryan started to wave his arms wildly. "PUT ME DOWN! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! PUT ME DOWN, YOU FREAK!" Bryan screamed, fear in his voice. Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Riiggghht. Like threatening me will get me to let you go," she said sarcastically. "Now, I'm going to leave you right here," Caitlin began, placing him on a very high tree, "And you're going to stay there until the police come, understand?" Bryan only whimpered in reply. Caitlin ran to Syrus. _'Oh my God! He's lost too much blood! I have to get him to a hospital, but are there any around here? God, there better be," _Caitlin thought as she picked Syrus up, and Caitlin was a bit surprised at how heavy he really was. She adjusted to his weight quickly, however, and started running towards the school as fast as she possibly could. She took Syrus's glasses off first, though, in fear that she would lose them, and placed them in her pocket. It seemed to take forever before she reached the school, but when she finally did, she used all of the energy left in her to run to the infirmary. "HELP! THIS BOY NEEDS IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ATTENTION!" Caitlin yelled as she burst through the door. The nurses were taken aback for a few moments, and then quickly rushed to Syrus. One of the nurses gasped and shook her head, but the others ignored her and started to clean the wounds and wrapping them. "Who did this to him?" the headmaster asked Caitlin firmly. "B—Bryan, sir. He doesn't go to this school, but he invaded our dorm and—and—" Caitlin choked back a sob from escaping her throat. The headmaster was taken aback, and patted her on the back. It was obvious that he wasn't used to emotional break downs. Caitlin managed to stop herself from crying for a few moments and say, "He—Bryan, I mean—he's on the great oak tree, next to the abandoned dorm, or what is left of it anyway," Caitlin said firmly. "Thank you, err, Caitlin. Nurse Martha!" the principal exclaimed. A young nurse with honey blonde hair tucked in a bun rushed to him. "Yes, sir?" she asked. "I want you to take care of this girl for a while, she's been through quite a lot," the principal said to her. "Of course, sir," Nurse Martha said sweetly. Caitlin seriously thought that she was going to curtsey next. The headmaster nodded his head and left the infirmary. "Hi, there! You can call me Martha. What's your name?" Nurse Martha asked sweetly. "Um, Caitlin…" Caitlin responded. Caitlin didn't like that she was being treated like a 4 year-old. She quickly turned away and sat down next to Syrus, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Will he be okay?" Caitlin whispered to one of the nurses. "Honey, I'm not sure. I really hope so," the nurse replied sadly. Caitlin took Syrus's hand and stroked it. Suddenly she remembered his glasses, and she took them out of her pocket and put them on Syrus's nose again. Caitlin stroked his hair lightly, and then put her hand back onto his hand again. Now all she could do was pray for him. She buried her face on his hand, and cried silently. Martha looked at her in sympathy. What seemed like days passed, until Caitlin finally couldn't keep herself from not sleeping any longer, and she fell into a deep sleep. Suddenly, something stirred, and Caitlin awoke. She groggily looked around the room, wondering who—or what—had moved. Then, she looked back at Syrus, and saw his eyes open slowly. He sat up, and gasped in pain, rubbing his shoulder where Bryan had shot him. Caitlin's eyes started to fill up with tears again, but she blinked and held them back. "Oh, Syrus! I was so scared…" Caitlin exclaimed softly and pulled Syrus in a hug. She knew that this was a very awkward thing to do, but she didn't care. Syrus went slightly pink, but then hugged her back. Suddenly a gasping Jaden burst into the room. _Author's interruption: I know, I did it again! XP Jaden ruining the moment… don't kill me! XD Anyway, on with the story: _Syrus and Caitlin sprung apart from their hugging. "Sy! Man, what did that Bryan guy do to you?" Jaden asked. Suddenly Jaden froze, and his gaze went from Caitlin, to Syrus, and then to Caitlin again. "Sy… I get the feeling I'm interrupting something here!" Jaden exclaimed, grinning. Syrus and Caitlin both went pink, and started stammering things like, "No, it wasn't—we weren't—it's not—" Jaden, still grinning, backed away. "Syrus, I'll be in our dorm, you know, after you… finish up here," Jaden said and with that, he ran off. Caitlin looked out the window. It was sunrise, and it looked very beautiful. "Syrus, I know that you must be very tired, but… would you like to sit with me on the roof, to watch the sunrise?" Caitlin asked shyly, looking at her feet. "Um, sure Caitlin," Syrus stammered in reply, and then Caitlin helped him out of bed and helped him stand up, until he was sure he could walk on his own. They walked up the stairs leading to the roof, and then sat down next to each other. So… um, Syrus, what were you going to say, you know, before Bryan…" Caitlin's voice trailed off. Syrus stared at her. "Oh, yeah…" Syrus blushed. Caitlin and Syrus started to inch, very slowly and casually, closer to each other. Syrus gulped. "I was saying, that I—I'll always… l—l—" Syrus stammered, the he took a big breath. "I'll always… love you," Syrus whispered. Caitlin blushed as she leaned forward as her lips met Syrus's. Syrus was taken aback, though he couldn't completely say that he hadn't wanted this to happen, and gently kissed her back.

THE END

_Author's note: That's the end of the story, folks! Hope you enjoyed it, and if you have a good name (a girl one, first name and a last name) that would sound good with Syrus Truesdale, PLEASE don't hesitate to click the review button and give one to me! My teacher says I should publish this fan fiction (weird, huh? XD) so I was just considering it… but, in order to make the story better for me, I'd have to change Caitlin's name. So, um, yeah… please review! _


End file.
